Gestures have been developed as a way to expand functionality available via a computing devices in an intuitive manner. Gestures detected using touchscreen functionality of a computing device, for instance, may be used to mimic real world user interactions, such as to scroll through a webpage using a pan gesture, swipe to turn a page in a book, and so forth.
As the ways in which gestures may be detected has expanded, however, so to have the challenges in supporting interaction using these gestures. In one such example, techniques have been developed to recognize gestures in three dimensions, such that a user may perform actions that are recognized as a gesture without physically touching the computing device. Accordingly, these gestures may be difficult to detect, distinguish from actions that are not intended as gestures, and determine a context for the gestures.